Sofia Adventures in Smurfs the Lost Village
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: Princes Sofia Amulet glows sapphire blue again and go to The Secret Library and a book float down at sofia and Read it Smurfs: The Lost Village. She going on an adventure to help Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette to find a lost village filled with Smurfs before Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence
1. Trailer

In The Forbidden Forest The Four Smurfs Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette are looking for The Lost Village but they find a new friend. Clumsy Smurf said Is this the lost village?

Clumsy Smurf said (CHLING) Haaa

Smurfette said Um, Guys?

Hefty Smurf said Who is this Smurf?  
SmurfSofia said Oh hi i'm SmurfSofia. Smurfette said Hi i'm Smurfette are you from The Lost Village. SmurfSofia said Lost Village? A yellow Flower almost ate Brainy Smurf. [Brainy]: Oh!

Smurfette said O brainy. Brainy Smurf said [screaming]  
Brainy Smurf said [screaming] and Screaming again.  
[Music] The Yellow Flower Spit out Brainy smurf with yellow slime next to Smurfette and Clumsy.  
Hefty smurf said [laughing]

SmurfSofia and Smurfette said Ew! Hefty smurf [laughing] but a another flower ate Hefty smurf.

Hefty smurf said Waaaa. YOU THINK YOU KNOW THEIR WORLD? THINK AGAIN. the plants with eyes are looking at SmurfSofia. SmurfSofia said Gasp! Who are you? Sofia Adventures in SMURFS The lost village.


	2. Meets The Smurfs

Snail: Ha-ha! Whee! Sofia Adventures of Smurfs The Lost Village.  
Papa Smurf: This story begins in a secret place hidden deep in a forest.  
Clumsy Smurf: Whoa, whoa!  
Papa Smurf: That is a smurf. We call him clumsy. And this is our village, where there's a smurf  
for just about everything. Like Jokey.  
Jokey Smurf: Hey, here's a present for you.  
Gullible Smurf: Ah!  
Jokey Smurf (laughing): Oh, Gullible Smurf, you're so gullible. Actually, I meant to give you this one.  
Gullible Smurf: Wow! Thanks!  
Jokey Smurf: (laughing)  
Hefty Smurf: 96, 97, 98, 99, 100.  
Papa Smurf: Here's hefty. And over here is...  
Hefty Smurf: Now, for the  
one-fingered pushup. One, two, three...  
Papa Smurf: Meet Nerdy Smurf.  
Brainy Smurf: Excuse me? Sorry, Brainy. Just kidding. Nosey.  
Nosey Smurf: Hmm. Well, what's going on over there?  
Papa Smurf: Paranoid smurf. Winner.  
Grouchy Smurf: Hmm.  
Papa Smurf: Loser. Karate Smurf.  
Karate Smurf: Hyah!  
Handy. Vanity. Farmer. Painter. Baker. Magician. Scuba. Policeman. Therapist.  
Therapist Smurf: Sometimes I just feel blue.  
There's even  
table-eating smurf.  
Oh, hi.  
Yeah, we're not too sure about him, either. And then there's me, papa smurf. I sort of run this place. But this isn't a story about me.  
Whoa...  
Or clumsy. Or any of them. It's about the only girl in our village. Smurfette.  
Smurfette: Hi, Laundry Smurf.  
Laundry Smurf: Howdy-do, Smurfette.  
Smurfette: Hey, guys.  
Papa Smurf: But that's not the only thing that's different about Smurfette. She was created  
by the evil wizard, Gargamel. Using dark magic...the made her from a lump of Clay.  
Gargamel: Now, go and find smurf village.  
Luckily, I knew  
a little magic of my own. But there was still one problem. Smurfette's name doesn't tell us anything about her. Okay,Brainy Smurf said the physics are... Papa Smurfs said It doesn't tell us who she is. Smurfette said Hyah! Smurf said High heels. Papa smurf said Or what she does. So, what exactly is a Smurfette? Baker Smurf said Well, let me be frank. She's a rubbish Baker. Brainy smurfs said Let's see. Smurfette. Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette. Huh. It's not here. Farmer Smurf said Well, Smurfette is a combination of a smurf and an ette. But what's an ette? Handy Smurf said Oh, uh, yeah. Smurfette, well, she's… Hefty Smurf SAID She's the greatest. Vanity Smurf said The most wondrous creature on earth. Yes, you are. Clumsy Smurf said Smurfette... Um... Oh! I got it. This is one of those eternal questions that we'll never, ever know the answer to. Huh? Wait, she is? Do you think she heard me? Papa Smurf said So, what is a Smurfette? No one wanted that answer more than Smurfette herself.

Papa Smurfs said But there was a Princess in kingdom called Enchancia is home to a princess name sofia that help Smurfette on a great adventure ever.


	3. Princess Sofia Goes to Smurf Village

Meanwhile In the kingdom of Enchancia. Princess Sofia was Sleeping in her room when her Amulet Glow Blue and it wake her Up. Sofia said huh? It's my Amulet glowing again i have get to the Secret Library I Think they are Another story that need a happy ending. Sofia said i wish i was small. She when in the small hole go big again and when to the library and the book fly down to her and Read the Title. Sofia said Smurfs: The Lost Village I Here that smurfs live in a village and have mushroom house. The Book fly into the Blue Storywall. the Narrator said In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves and their leader is Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette, who was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay, but redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful wizard in the world. Sofia said I Gotta Help those smurfs before Gargamel does but how to i get to smurf village? Sofia get an idea. I Can use my Amulet to take me to Smurf Village. Sofia said Amulet take me to Smurf Village. The Amulet glow and take her to smurf village and Appear to a log to connect to a stone wall. Sofia said the village is behind a stone wall and i can't fill in that log. and got a another new idea. Sofia said that it i can turn myself into a Smurf with my Amulet. Sofia said I Wish i was a smurf and a pink glow to sofia into a smurf. SmurfSofia said it work it work i'm Smurf now i can get in that log to smurf village. Smurfsofia walk into the hollow log and got off it and walk to the smurf Village SmurfSofia saw many boy Smurfs working and there busy with there jobs. But she saw only one Girl Smurf in the Village and Gasp. SmurfSofia said Gasp! it's that girl Smurf Smurf Smurfette that evil wizard made her out a dump of Clay I Gotta go talk to her.


	4. Smurfette Meets SmurfSofia

Meanwhile in The Center of Smurf Village Smurfette was sitting on a Bench being Bored and Watching all the boy smurfs doing there work and jobs but then she a new smurf in a Purple Dress she Never seen before in Smurf Village. Smurfette Jump and Gasp! SmurfSofia said Oh Sorry I'm just new here in Smurf Village and i saw only boy smurfs and you are the only Girl in The Village. Smurfette said Tell me about it. SmurfSofia said i'm SmurfSofia it nice to me you. Smurfette said Hi I'm Smurfette and i like your Dress. SmurfSofia said thank you say can i sit next to you. Smurfette said Well ok my new best smurf friend. SmurfSofia next to Smurfette on the bench and trying to keep her Company. Grouchy Smurf walk behind the bench and saw Smurfette and a new smurf he never seen before he got mad and angry. Grouchy Smurf said What are you doing? and who is this Smurf I Never seen her in The Village before?  
Smurfette said , grouchy, This is my new smurf friends SmurfSofia.

SmurfSofia said Hi. Smurfette said and We were just...

Grouchy Smurf said Leaving?

Smurfette said Um...

Grouchy Smurf said This is my bench.  
I come here same time  
every day, and I...

Smurfette said Ooh. Let me guess.  
"And grouch."

Grouchy Smurf Said Exactly.

Grouchy Smurf Sit on The bench next to Smurfette and SmurfSofia. Smurfette said I can do that.  
I can grouch.

SmurfSofia Is laughing at Smurfette Pretend to be Grouchy like him. Grouchy look at her. Grouchy Smurf said What are you Smileing at Kid? SmurfSofia said Oh it's Nothing. Passerby Smurf: Hey, New Smurf! Hey, Grouchy! Hey, Smurfette! Nice day, huh?

Grouchy Smurf: No, it's not! Smurfette: It's gonna rain! Which also helps the plants grow! But then again, it's gonna be cloudy! But then again, there might be a rainbow! But rainbows are dumb! Just kidding, I love rainbows! Ugh.

Grouchy Smurf: You're not very good  
at this, are ya?

Smurfette said Uh, no, I'm not.

Grouchy Smurf said In fact, you're actually  
kind of bad at it.

Smurfette said Yup.  
But you're also bad at it.  
That's a lie.  
You're really,  
really good at it. SmurfSofia said You really are Grouchy.

Smurfette got off the bench and go to brainy house and SmurfSofia follow Her. Smurfette Knock on his Door and Brainy open it. He Saw Smurfette and new smurf in Purple Dress. Smurfette said Hi, brainy This is my new smurf friend SmurfSofia. SmurfSofia said Hi Brainy it's so nice to meet you Can i come in your house with Smurfette. Brainy Smurf said Ok you can Come in and i like your dress. SmurfSofia said thank you.

Brainy take Smurfette hand and pull her in his Mushroom House along with SmurfSofia. Brainy Smurf said We're running trials  
on my new invention.  
The Smurfy thing finder.  
Test subject, hefty smurf.

Hefty Smurf said Oh, hey, Smurfette!  
I mean, uh...  
Hey, Smurfette and Who this Smurf?

Smurfette said Hefty this is SmurfSofia SmurfSofia this is Hefty Smurf. Hefty Smurf said Hi SmurfSofia said Oh, hey. she see Hefty with a strange hat.  
That thing's safe, right?

Brainy Smurf said - Is it safe?  
\- Of course.I'd get back here if I were you.  
Snappy bug.  
Take this down. Smurfy  
thing finder trial 1.03.  
Ready, hefty?

Hefty Smurf Said Roger that.

Brainy turn on the hat machine and made a juice with a heart like Hefty's. Brainy Smurf said Whoa!  
It works!

Hefty Smurf Said Wow. This thing  
really gets me.

Brainy Smurf said hefty's dominant trait.  
Super strength.  
Which I distill into this.  
I call it brainy's  
super Smurfy power fuel.  
Here, you can try it first.  
All clear!

Brainy Smurf give The Smurfy power fuel to Smurfette and Try to Drink it. Smurfette said Yeah, you see, when you say  
things like "all clear,"  
it makes me not want to...  
Whoa!

A Clumsy Smurf open the door and knock the Smurfy power fuel and it go BOOM! And make a hole in the Wall. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey, guys.

Smurfette Hefty Brainy and Snappy Said Hi, clumsy.

Brainy Smurf Said You're just in time  
to witness scientific history. Nosey look at the hole in the mushroom house.

Nosey Smurf Said Oh. What's going on  
in here? and Who The New Smurf I Really like her Dress. Smurfette Brainy Clumsy Hefty and snappy said  
None of your business, nosey.

SmurfSofia Said Nosey? Nosey Smurf Said Hmm. Well, all right.

SmurfSofia said Is he all Ways like that? Brainy Smurf Said Well Yeah. Smurfette wanna try The Veggie Hat. Smurfette Said Hey! If that vegetable hat can  
tell us that hefty is strong,  
maybe it can tell me  
what an ette is.  
Power it up, brainy.

Brainy Smurf Turn on The Machine and it when Crazy and Blue Mist come out and when inside Smurfette. Brainy Smurf and SmurfSofia Said Whoa.

Brainy Smurf Said Fascinating.

Smurfette Said What happened?

Brainy Smurf Said Somehow, instead of sending  
energy out, you absorbed it.  
Probably something  
to do with the fact  
that you're not a real...

Smurfette Said A real smurf? Go  
ahead, you can say it.

Brainy Smurf Said this machine wasn't built for a  
smurf of your, well, origins.

Smurfette said Yeah, it's okay. I get it.

Hefty Smurf look at Brainy Smurf. Hefty Smurf Said Brainy. Hefty Smurf said Hey, you know what? Let's  
all go have some fun.

Smurfette Said Yeah!

Clumsy Smurf Said Pizza!

Smurfette Brainy and Hefty Smurf Said Smurfboarding!

Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfboarding! SmurfSofia Said What is SmurfBoarding Guys? Smurfette said We can Teach you SmurfSofia. SmurfSofia said Ok thanks Smurfette Let's go SmurfBoarding. Smurfette and Boy Smurfs Said YEAH!


	5. In Gargamel Castle and Smurf Boarding

In Gargamel Castle on The Tall Hill He planing on makeing new things to Catch The Smurfs. Gargamel Said It's almost ready, Azrael.

Azrael Said Meow. Gargamel making something in his Pot. Gargamel Said A pinch of newt poo.  
A gram of calcified fungus from  
between the toes of a yak.  
And a piece of cheese I left  
in my underpants last week.

Gargamel Pull a Moldy Cheese out of his Pocket. Azrael Said Yuck! He throw The Cheese in The Pot to make Freeze Balls. Gargamel take a Freeze Ball out of the pot. Gargamel Said That ought to do it.

Gargamel Said Presto!  
Twelve spherical  
petrification modules.  
Or, as I like to  
call 'em, freeze balls.

Gargamel Throw a Freeze Ball at The Mouse. Gargamel Said Ha Ha Ha Ha! You're welcome, Azrael.  
Dinner is served.

Azrael Gives His Owner a Raspberry. Gargamel Said Besides, these freeze balls  
aren't for catching mice.  
They're for capturing  
those elusive smurfs.  
My holy grail.  
The gold at the end  
of my rainbow.  
The most potent magical  
ingredient in the world.  
Next slide.

Azrael Click on the next slide of the picture. Gargamel Said Imagine the power in  
100 of them combined.

Azrael Said Yeah! Yeah! yeah! He Look at The telescope and Saw 5 smurfs and Try to Warn his master. Gargamel Said How I've searched high and low,  
under every rock, it seems,  
with no sign of them anywhere.

Azrael Try to Tell Him. Gargamel Said Not now, Azrael. I'm in  
the middle of a lecture.  
My plan is simple.  
Find smurf village, capture all the  
smurfs, drain them of their magic  
and, finally,  
use that magic to become  
the most powerful  
wizard in the world! Ha Ha Ha  
Oh, look at me with hair.

Azrael Said Meow Meow Meow Meow. Gargamel Said What?  
Azrael said Meow Meow. Gargamel Said Why didn't you say  
so in the first place?  
Blue blazes!  
I've spotted smurfs  
in the forest!

Azrael Said Meow Meow. Gargamel Said Well, it's  
my telescope. Monty!

A Bird with Red Eyes in the Dark that turn out to be a dumb bird that try to get on Gargamel Arm. Gargamel Said Come, my majestic eagle.

Gargamel Said Your talons are digging  
into my shoulders. Ow!  
Oh, that's better.  
Now, fly.  
Go capture me some smurfs.  
No, no!  
No, you're going the wrong way! Monty try to fly the right way like his master saids.

Back in The Forest The Smurfs are haveing Fun Sideing down the hill. Hefty Smurf Said Ha-ha!  
Ooh! Whoo!  
Whoa! Huh!  
Hyah! Yeah!  
Ooh! Whoa.  
Whoa!  
Yeah!

Brainy Smurf said Whoo-hoo!  
Oh, no.

Clumsy Smurf Said My turn!  
Safety third.  
Hefty and Brainy said Oh, boy.

Clumsy Crush into a Tree. Smurfette Said Whoa!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Whoa! Yeah!

SmurfSofia Said WEEEEEEEEEE Yeah this is Fun. Hefty Smurf said Wow!  
Really takes your  
breath away, doesn't she?

Smurfette Said Whoa. Oh... uh-oh.

SmurfSofia said Oh… no Help! Brainy Smurf said Huh? Oh, no!  
She and SmurfSofia are getting way too close  
to the forbidden forest.

Hefty Smurf said They can't go over that on.

SmurfSofia And Smurfette said Whoa! Oh!

They both saw a smurf looking at Smurfsofia and Smurfette and run off throw the hole to the forbidden forest And it Hat and smurfette pick it up. Smurfette said No, no, no, wait.  
Don't go.  
Wait. Wait, who are you?  
Don't be afraid.  
Hey, you can't go in there.

Clumsy Smurf said - Smurfette! SmurfSofia!  
Brainy Smurf - Smurfette! SmurfSofia!

Hefty Smurf said SmurfSofia Smurfette, are you Two okay?

Brainy Smurf said What happened?

Smurfette said We saw a smurf.

Brainy Smurf said What?

Clumsy Smurf said Who was it?

SmurfSofia Said We don't know,  
but he was wearing this.

Monty Catch Smurfette and SmurfSofia in The Bag with his Claws and take them to Gargamel Castle. Hefty Smurf said SmurfSofia! Smurfette! Code blue!  
Guys, come on.  
We've gotta get her and SmurfSofia.

Clumsy Smurf said I have a bad feeling about this.

Brainy Smurf Said Does it have to do  
with the giant vulture  
carrying our friends off  
to Gargamel's lair?


	6. Save Smurfette and Smurf From Gargamel

Monty Fly to Gargamel Castle With Smurfette and SmurfSofia in The Bag and Monty Bump into The Castle Wall. Gargamel Said Monty, my regal raptor.  
You've done it,  
you've caught a smurf.  
Give me a kiss. He kiss Monty on the Beak and put Two Smurfs in The Bird Cage and Shock He saw a New Smurf in a Purple Dress with a Pink Amulet around Her Neck. Azrael said Meow YUCK! Gargamel Said Finally, you bring me  
what I've been asking for.  
A tiny, blue-skinned,  
shirtless...

Gargamel Said Huh? Who is this Smurf I Never seen you before Why are you Wearing A Purple Dress And you look like a princess. SmurfSofia Said That's because i'm Princess You Big Nose Wizard. Gargamel Said Why you Little and you!

Smurfette Said Let us out of here, you  
smurf-obsessed wannabe wizard. SmurfSofia Laughing at Smurfette jokes.

Gargamel Said Oh, is that any way  
to talk to the man  
who brought you into this world?  
I'd prefer it if you  
just called me "papa."

Smurfette Said I would never call you that.

Gargamel Said Your loss.

He Drop The Cage and a Smurf Hat With a different Color. Gargamel Said What's this?  
What are you hiding?  
Hand it over,  
you pseudo-smurfs.

Azrael take the Hat from Smurf Sofia and Smurfette. Gargamel Said Thank you, Azrael.

Azrael want a Hi Paw but his Master looking at the smurf hat. Gargamel Said Hmm.

Gargamel Said What do we have here? Azrael Said Meow Meow.

Gargamel Said Hmm...  
A different design? Yes, of course,  
I noticed that right away.  
Slightly before  
you did, in fact.

Azrael said Meow. Gargamel said Where did you Two get it?

Smurfette said Were not telling you anything.

Gargamel Said Tell me.

Smurfette said No.

Gargamel Said Tell me!

SmurfSofia Said No!

Gargamel said You better tell me.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia Said No!

Gargamel said Fine. Don't tell me.

SmurfSofia Said We won't.

Gargamel Said Stupid reverse  
psychology never works.  
Who cares? You Two already  
given me what I need.  
Come along, Azrael.

Hefty Brainy and Clumsy Smurf went in the small cat door to save Smurf Sofia and Smurfette. Gargamel said Ah, where on earth  
did I put those ingredients? Hefty try to tell Clumsy and Brainy.

Clumsy Smurf said Oh, I know this.  
Go left, then right,  
back handspring,  
stick the landing.  
Is it a person, book or movie?

Brainy Smurf said No one ever understands  
your hand signals, hefty.

Hefty Smurf Said Ah, never mind. Just  
follow me and stay close.

as Hefty Brainy and Clumsy spy on Gargamel. Gargamel Said Wart of worm and hair of cat.

Azrael Said WHAT? Gargamel Said Show me the home  
of this smurf hat.

Pot Said Long have you searched  
for these creatures of blue.  
But this hat comes  
from somewhere new.

Gargamel Said Yes. Where? Where  
does it come from?

Pot Said A village of smurfs,  
where enchantment grows.

Gargamel Said Oh. An entire village.  
Good. Go on. Go on.

Pot Said The location of which...

Gargamel Said Yes?

Pot Said Nobody knows.

Gargamel Said No! Just start with that.  
Start with "I don't know."  
Lousy cheap-o cauldron.

He Kick The Cauldron and Azrael Laugh. Gargamel Said Ow!

The Cauldron Said But here is a clue.

Gargamel Said Fascinating.  
But what is it?

Azrael Said Meow Meow. Gargamel Said Trees?  
Must be a symbol for  
something, or a code.  
Trees, trees, breeze, knees.  
Babies crawl on their knees.  
Check all the nurseries  
in the area!

Azrael Point The Map that has Three Trees on it. Azrael said Meow Meow Gargamel said We're going to need to  
disguise ourselves as babies.  
Now, where can I  
get a giant diaper?

Azrael said Meow Meow Meow. Gargamel Said Azrael, it's not your map.  
You want your own map, we'll get you  
your own map, but this is my...  
Wait a minute.  
Look what I found.  
Three tall trees,  
in the forbidden forest.  
We've never  
searched there before.  
I'm a genius.  
Brainy Smurf said Psst.  
Azrael, it's time  
to take a road trip.

Brainy try to unlock the cage to Free Smurfsofia and Smurfette. Gargamel Said Prepare my trail mix.  
Oh, Princess Smurf and Smurfette, congratulations.  
You Two just led me  
to an undiscovered  
population of smurfs.  
They have no idea we even exist.  
I'll be like...  
They'll be all like,  
"oh, no!"  
And I'll be like...  
\- And they'll be like...  
\- "Run! No!  
"Run, run, run!"  
You evil little genius.  
The rotten apple  
doesn't fall too far  
from the tree after all.  
Does it?  
Get your fur and  
feathers in gear, boys.  
We leave at first light.  
Right after breakfast, say 8:00, 8:30.  
9:00 at the latest.

Smurfette Said Wait, brainy, the map.

SmurfSofia Said Take a Picture of it with Snappy. Brainy Smurf Said I'm on it SmurfSofia. Snappy take a picture of the map to the lost village. Gargamel Said What the...  
It's a jailbreak!  
Go, go, go!  
They know my plans.  
They'll ruin everything!  
Brainy Smurf Said Is this safe?

Hefty Smurf Said Well, it's a giant crossbow,  
so I'm gonna go with "no."

The Mouse Drop a Freeze Ball on Gargamel to let the smurfs Escape. Gargamel Said Don't let them escape.  
Aah!

Smurfette said Where are the seat belts?

SmurfSofia Said What are Seat Belts Smurfette? Gargamel Said Get them!  
Get those smurfs!

Azrael said Meow. Azrael try to catch them. Hefty Smurf Said Fire in the hole!

SmurfSofia and The Smurfs said AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! They got out of the bad wizard house but chase by Azrael and Monty. Gargamel Said Get those smurfs!

The Cat chase them on the Bridge. Smurfette Said Azrael's gaining on us.

Azrael call Monty to stop the Smurfs and cut The Bridge. Clumsy Smurf Said Incoming bird!

Hefty Smurf Said This might hurt.

Clumsy Smurf Said No! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Huh?

Hefty Smurf Said Come on. Smurf this way.

They Hop on the rocks and run back to the Forest. to get away from Monty. Monty Said RRRRROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! Smurfette Said Run faster! Run faster!

Brainy Smurf Said Why are our legs so short?

Clumsy Smurf Said Why are our feet so big?

Hefty Smurf Said Why are my muscles so big?

Brainy Smurf Said Really, man?

Monty said rrrrooooaaarrrrrrr. The Smurfs runs into the log and back to the village and save Clumsy. Clumsy Said Guys! Guys!  
A little help here.  
It's coming.  
Yes!

Monty Said Huh? Were did they Go. Monty got hit by a hollow Log. Smurfette said All right!

Clumsy Smurf Said That was Fun. Smurfette Clumsy Hefty Brainy and SmurfSofia said GASP! Papa Smurf Said Well, I know four smurfs  
who have some explaining to do And You I Never seen you Before In The village or Why you Dress like a Princess Tell me Truth right Now. SmurfSofia Said Ok Smurfette Guys i'm not a Smurf and i'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Smurfette said Your a Human but why didn't you tell me. Sofia said because i was scare that you never like me. Smurfette said it ok sofia we can still be friends. Sofia said Ok Smurfette. Papa Smurf Said I Think we need to talk at my Mushroom House. Sofia Said Oh Dear. Sofia and the smurfs follow papa smurf to his home.


	7. To The Forbidden Forest

Sofia Smurfette Hefty Brainy and Clumsy Went inside Papa Smurf Mushroom House. Smurfette Said Oh, my gosh. Papa,  
you will not believe it.

Hefty Smurf Smurf said We ran into  
the forbidden forest. Papa Smurf Said One at a time.  
One at a time.  
Please. Please.

Smurfette Said We have to go to  
the forbidden forest.

Papa Smurf whistle to The Smurfs and Sofia watching And Looking at Papa smurf Yelling at Smurfette and the other Smurfs. Papa Smurf Said I've told you time and again,  
the forbidden forest  
is forbidden.  
And now you're  
talking about maps  
and mystery smurfs  
and Gargamel's lair.  
None of this makes any sense,  
and I really don't understand  
why you can't follow  
simple rules.  
You snuck out and it  
put you all in danger.  
Seems to me the only way  
I can keep you safe is if...  
You're grounded.

Papa Smurf Turn to Princess Sofia. Papa Smurf Said And you Princess Sofia I Think you have to go back to your Kingdom. Sofia Said What? But I Wanna Help Them Find The Lost Village. Hefty Brainy and Clumsy Said Grounded? No, not grounded!

Brainy Smurf Said But, papa, but...

Hefty Smurf Said Come on!

Papa Smurf Said No "buts."  
None of you are to take one  
step out of your mushrooms  
without telling me where you're going.  
Do you understand that?

Princess Sofia and Smurfette Look at Each Other and They Both have an idea. Smurfette Said You're right, papa.

Princess Sofia Said Were Both Right. Papa Smurf Said Huh? What?

Papa Smurf Look at Smurfette and Princess Sofia. Hefty Brainy And Clumsy look at Princess Sofia and Smurfette as Well. Hefty Brainy and Clumsy Said Huh?

Smurfette Said You're right.  
I don't know what  
we were thinking.

Princess Sofia Said Can I Sleep at Smurfette House before i can go Home. Papa Smurf Said Uh, good.  
Because, as I was saying,  
you behaved completely  
irresponsibly. and Sofia can sleep in your mushroom and leave this village and never can back. Smurfette Said Yes. Right. Exactly.  
I couldn't agree more.  
Right, guys?

Hefty Smurf Said Uh... yeah, right.

Brainy Smurf Said Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah.

Clumsy Smurf Said What are you talking  
about, Smurfette?

Princess Sofia Said SSHHHHHHH! stay quiet Guys. Papa Smurf Said Yes, so...  
And furthermore...

Smurfette Said In fact, I think we should all  
go to our rooms right now  
and think about what we've done.

Papa Smurf Said Well, I think that's...

Smurfette Said Tough, but fair.  
Come on, guys.

Smurfette Said You Too Sofia. Sofia Nodded Her Head Yes. Brainy Smurf Said Okay, okay. Were Moving.

Clumsy Smurf Said What's your endgame here?

Hefty Smurf Said Did you get pecked  
on the noggin, Smurfette?

Papa Smurf Said Actually, Smurfette...

Smurfette Said Don't worry, papa.  
We are certainly going to do  
some thinking about what we did.  
And so forth.  
But we will definitely  
not be leaving our rooms  
until we've thought  
this whole thing out.  
And then, just for good measure,  
we'll think about it some more.

Papa Smurf Said Yes, but...

Smurfette Said Great talk, papa.

Smurfette said Let's Go Sofia. Princess Sofia Said Ok Smurfette Bye Papa Smurf. Sofia Close Papa Smurfs Door. Papa Smurf Said Huh.  
I have no idea what I'm doing.

Smurfette and Princess Sofia pack up there things and talk out the mushroom House and see all the smurfs asleep in there Homes and go to the wall of Weird Forest and here Something Comeing from The Leaves. Smurfette Said Hefty, We know that's you.

Hefty Smurf Said 'Sup, Smurfette? Hey Sofia.

Princess Sofia Said Brainy.

Brainy Smurf Said How did you do that?

Smurfette Said And, I assume, clumsy.

Princess Sofia Said Right Clumsy. Clumsy Smurf Said Whoa-oh!  
All good.

Smurfette Said What are you  
guys doing out here?

Hefty Smurf Said We knew you and Sofia were up  
to something.

Princess Sofia Said This is all our fault, hefty.

Hefty Smurf Said But, Princess Sofia, Smurfette,  
the forbidden forest?  
It's too dangerous.

Smurfette Said We have to at least  
warn that lost village.

Hefty Smurf Said Well, we're team smurf,  
and we stick together.

Princess Sofia Said We can't ask you to do that.

Hefty Smurf Said You Two didn't ask.

Clumsy Smurf Said We volunteered.

Princess Sofia and Smurfette Smile. Smurfette Said Thanks, guys.

Smurfette Said Sofia you really are a great friend and thanks for helping me from that Nasty Wizard. Sofia Said wow smurfette thank you my smurf friend. They Hug. Brainy Smurf Said But First things first.

Snappy come out of Brainy Hat and make a Copy of Gargamel Map. Clumsy Smurf Said Wow! Bug technology.

Clumsy Smurf Said Cool.

Brainy Smurf Said According to my map,  
we should be standing  
right in front of this  
very large, tall stone wall.

Sofia and The Smurfs Said Check.

They go the big hole of the wall. Brainy Smurf Said One small step for  
four small smurfs...

Princess Sofia Said Brainy. Brainy Smurf Said And a Princess. Princess Sofia said thank you Brainy Smurf. Brainy Smurf Said Okay.  
Let us proceed.

They saw The Forest is so Cool. Sofia and Smurfette Said Wow.  
Wow, wow, wow.  
Wow, wow, wow.  
Wow.

The Two Flowers ate Princess Sofia and Smurfette. Hefty Smurf Said Sofia! Smurfette!  
You okay, Sofia and Smurfette?  
The flowers take Hefty and Brainy but not Clumsy. Clumsy Said Nice flowers. Nice flowers.  
Not nice flowers!

The Flowers on the grass take Clumsy. Plant Eyes are watching them they spit out the smurfs like there playing Catch. Sofia Smurfette Hefty Brainy Clumsy and Snappy Said Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa!  
Whoa...  
Whoa!  
Aah!

Smurfette Said Where's clumsy?

Smurfette Said I Don't Know Were He is Smurfette? The Flower Spit out Clumsy Clumsy Smurf Said AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. He Landing on Kissing Flowers they kiss him. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey! We just met! I'm  
not that kind of smurf.

Clumsy bump next to a boxing Glove Plant and Punch Clumsy Smurf to the ground and See Stars. Brainy Smurf Said Watch out for  
the steep embankment.

Princess Sofia Smurfette Hefty and Brainy Look at Clumsy Smurf. Princess Sofia Said Clumsy are you Okay?

Clumsy Smurf Said I'm seeing stars.

Sofia and The Smurfs saw Colorful Dragonflys flying around EveryWere. Princess Sofia said Whoa.  
Ooh.  
Wow.

Brainy Smurf Said Good Work Clumsy. You may have discovered a new  
subspecies of flying Insectoid.

The DragonFly smell Clumsy and smoke come out of his Nose. Brainy Smurf Said Amazing! A winged,  
fire-breathing Anisoptera.

Snappy came out of Brainy Hat. Snappy Giggles. Brainy Smurf said Mmm, let's see. How  
should we classify this?

Snappy talk to brainy in giggles. Brainy Smurf said Hmm, maybe.  
I mean, seems like an easy  
choice, but I'm just not sure.  
Yeah, okay, let's go  
with "dragonfly."

Clumsy Smurf said Hopefully more  
"fly" than "dragon."

The Dragonfly take Clumsy i think it one of her babies. Clumsy Smurf Said Nope! Less "fly"!  
Less "fly"!  
Whoa, guys!  
Whoa...  
Whoa.  
I'm okay. Sofia and the smurfs are Laughing.  
A little help here.

Back at the wall Azrael well in The Hole to the forest and Gargamel Fall and Monty Fall on him. Monty claw got stuck on Gargamel Neck and He throw Monty Away. Gargamel Said Monty, get off of me.

Gargamel Said I hate nature.

Flowers look at Gargamel bite his nose face and hands Azrael fight with the boxing glove plant and Win. The Plant Eyes watch monty and turn around there was nothing and they spy on him again. Gargamel Said How gaudy.

Gargamel Said Hmm? Ow, ow!  
Azrael, do something!  
It's quite painful.  
Stop laughing.  
This is not funny.  
Watch it!  
Let me go!  
Ouch.

Azrael scare The Flowers Away. Brainy Smurf Said Hmm. These nests are  
made of some material  
I've never seen before.

Clumsy Smurf Said Whoa!  
You know,  
I think I've had enough  
of these flying  
antipastos for one day.

Monty flying and Scare Sofia and the smurfs they gasp. Sofia and the smurfs said GASP! Sofia said Monty RUNNNN. Azrael said Meow Hello Princess. Sofia said Azrael. Gargamel Laughing. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey!  
What are you doing here?

Gargamel Said Well, I was thinking of getting  
a little place out here.  
Just a quiet place  
in the forest.  
It's a little breezy  
up on the hill.  
What do you think  
I'm doing out here?

Smurfette Said You are never going to find  
that village, Gargamel.

SmurfSofia Said Yeah You Big Nose Wizard. Gargamel Said Oh, Smurfette,  
if it wasn't for you, and The Princess Smurf  
I wouldn't even know  
about those other smurfs.

Gargamel Said Get 'em, boys.

Azrael and Monty chase After The Smurfs and bump on there Heads. Hefty Smurf Said Smurfintine formation! Go!

SmurfSofia Said Smurfintine? Smurfette take SmurfSofia Hand. Gargamel Said Hey!

Hefty Smurf Said Smurfintine!

Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfintine!

SmurfSofia and Smurfette Said Smurfintine!

Gargamel Said Get 'em, Azrael!

Azrael said i got you now Princess Smurf. Monty Bump into Azrael again. Hefty Smurf use a big stick to Hit Gargamel Leg. Gargamel Said Ow!

He Bump into The Dragonfly Home and the egg on his hand that give Gargamel a nasty Idea. Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfintine!

Gargamel Said Hey, you.  
You're the clumsy one, right?

Clumsy Smurf Said Huh?

Gargamel Said Think fast.

He throw the dragonfly egg to Clumsy Smurf. Clumsy Smurf Said I caught it!

Dragonfly Scream so loud SmurfSofia Understand what the dragonfly is saying. Dragonfly said Helpppppppppp! that blue thing has my egg. the other dragonflys went after Him. Clumsy Smurf Said This isn't good.

The Dragonflys blow fire at Clumsy and chase the other smurfs. Hefty Smurf Said Clumsy, give 'em back their egg!

Clumsy throw the egg away and it when back in it's hand. Clumsy Smurf Said Oh, come on!

SmurfSofia Smurfette Hefty and Brainy Smurf Said Clumsy!

SmurfSofia Said Give them The Egg. Clumsy Smurf Said I'm trying! SmurfSofia.

Clumsy Smurf Said Whoa!

they run of the dragonflys and go to the holes. Smurfette Said Over there!

they jump into the holes and Clumsy return the egg to the mother dragonfly. Clumsy Smurf Said I didn't mean to poach your egg.  
Whoa!

Dragonflys fire the hole. Gargamel Said Well, they're toast.

Azrael Said Meow. Gargamel Said Ah, it doesn't matter.

Gargamel Said What's a few worthless pennies  
when there's a pot of gold  
at the end of my rainbow?

Monty Laugh. Azrael said Meow. Gargamel Said Trust me, they're goners.

Azrael Said Meow. Gargamel Said I'm telling you, they've  
been fried to a blue crisp.  
They're smurf kabobs.  
Smurfberry flambe.  
Marshmallows.  
Can it, fuzzball.  
They're dead.  
Dead, I say!

Azrael Said Meow Meow That Princess Smurf Can UnderStand a Word i'm Saying it like she can Hear me Talking.


	8. Sofia and the smurfs are Lost

In Holes UnderGround The Princess and Smurfs are Still Alive. Smurfette wake up and she ok and she walk next to Sofia who is still a sleep and smurfette wake her up. Smurfette Said Sofia Sofia Wake Up. SmurfSofia open her eyes and saw Smurfette. SmurfSofia Said Smurfette your ok. Smurfette Said and i'm happy your ok too Sofia. SmurfSofia said did you here something smurfette? Smurfette Said Hello?

SmurfSofia Said is AnySmurf there. Hefty Smurf Said Princess Sofia? Smurfette?

Clumsy Smurf Said Echo! Ha!

Clumsy Smurf Said Darkness.  
I don't do well in the darkness.  
I have enough trouble  
in the daylight.

Brainy Smurf Said Hold on, everyone. We need  
to find a way out of here.

SmurfSofia and Smurfette look around to find there Friends. Hefty Smurf Said That is good thinking,  
"brainy."

Smurfette Said - Guys? SmurfSofia Said Were are You. Clumsy Smurf Said- Darkness!

Hefty Smurf Said Don't be scared. Just...  
Just think happy thoughts.

Clumsy Smurf Said It's not really  
happy times right now!

SmurfSofia Said Just stay in the light, clumsy.

Clumsy Smurf Said Too late.  
I'm walking into the darkness!

Hefty Smurf Said What are you... why?

Clumsy Smurf Said I'm really  
freaking out, you guys!

Brainy Smurf Said Stop, everyone.  
Okay, go into your backpacks,  
get out your emergency  
tunnel survival kit,  
find the small glass  
vial marked "light,"

Sofia and The Smurfs Shake there Beaker and the fireflys lights are on. Brainy Smurf Said Clumsy? How you doing?

Clumsy Smurf Said Okay, I guess.

Brainy Smurf Said Just hang tight, clumsy.  
I'm not sure how  
long this will take  
or how long we'll be down here,  
so, everybody, whatever you do,  
don't eat all your rations.

Clumsy Smurf Said I just ate all my rations!

Hefty Smurf Said Clumsy!

Smurfette and SmurfSofia Said Gasp! Clumsy Smurf Said I'm stress-eating!

Smurfette Said Were coming, clumsy.

SmurfSofia Said Follow the sound of my voice. Brainy Smurf Said Wait! These tunnels  
are like a maze.  
We'll just get more lost.

Smurfette Said We gotta do something.

SmurfSofia Said Smurfette Right We Gotta Do Something Now. Hefty Smurf Said I'm with her and the princess.  
Time for some action.

Brainy Smurf Said We're doing this all wrong.

Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfette! Princess Sofia!

Smurfette Said - Were close, clumsy.

SmurfSofia Said - Almost there.

Brainy Smurf Said That's just the echo  
playing tricks on us.

Clumsy Smurf Said Anybody?

SmurfSofia said Were here.  
Were here right  
around this corner.

Clumsy Smurf Said Hey, everybody?  
My light is going out.

Hefty Smurf Said That is it! I'm punching  
us out of here.

Smurfette Said It's collapsing.

Brainy Smurf Said Hefty! Put those fists away  
before you get us killed!

Hefty Smurf Said At least I'm trying something.

Clumsy Smurf Said I'm gonna blow us out of here!

Brainy Smurf Said No!

Hefty Smurf Said Oh, yeah!

Smurfette Said Don't!

SmurfSofia Said Clumsy That's not a Good Idea. Clumsy Smurf Said Too late!

BOOM! SmurfSofia and Smurfette Said Clumsy?

Clumsy See Monsters in Glowing green eyes are really Glow in the Dark Bunnies. Clumsy Smurf Said AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Bunnies Hop so fast. Smurfette and SmurfSofia are Rideing on The Bunny. They turn to see Clumsy Hefty and Brainy on bunnies a well. SmurfSofia Said Hmm?

Clumsy Said Hey' Princess. Hey, Smurfette.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia Said Clumsy!

Brainy Smurf Said aaahhhhhhh! Whoa!

Hefty Said ha ha ha Whoa!

Hefty Smurf Said Hang on.  
I'm coming, clumsy bro.

Hefty Smurf Said I got you, little buddy.

Clumsy smurf said aaaaaahhhhhh! Hefty Smurf Said Yeah! Yee-haw!

Brainy Smurf Said Stampede!

SmurfSofia Said This is so much Fun rideing on bunnies that glow in the dark. Clumsy Smurf Said I think my rations  
are coming up.

Smurfette Said Oh! Whoa, whoa.

Princess Sofia and the smurfs Laughing. Brainy Smurf Said What?  
What's so funny?

Hefty Smurf Said Now, that's what I call  
"talking out of your butt."

SmurfSofia Said Oh, boys and Smurfette.  
Would anyone be  
interested in knowing  
that we're in sight  
of three tall trees?

Hefty Smurf Said All right.  
Brainy Smurf Said - Yeah, we are.

Smurfette Said And Bucky is gonna  
get us there extra fast.

Clumsy Smurf Said Bucky?

Smurf Sofia Said Seems like a Bucky to me.  
Hit it, Bucky!

Bucky The Rabbit Said Right Smurf Princess. Brainy Smurf said Did Sofia Talk to Bucky? Smurf Sofia Said Oh I Forgot to Tell you Guys that my Magical Amulet Give The Power to Talk to Animals. Smurfette Said so that's why you want to help us find the lost village. SmurfSofia Said I Wonder your Papa Smurf find out that your with me to find the lost village. The Smurfs Question and Gasp! Back at The Smurf Village Papa Smurf Knock on Smurfette Door. Papa Smurf Said Smurfette?  
Before you say anything,  
just listen.  
Now, I know yesterday  
I might have been  
a bit tough on you and the boys,  
and your friend princess sofia I know there are times  
I'm a little overprotective.

it was quit. Papa Smurf Said Okay, a lot overprotective.

Look at the flower. Papa Smurf Said But you have to understand,  
you snuck out.  
You have to be more careful.

Papa Smurf look at The Flower Again. Papa Smurf Said Smurfette, I know  
lately you may not realize,  
and I may not say it enough,  
but you are...  
Papa look and move the flower to sunlight. Papa Smurf Said You shine.

it's still quit. Papa Smurf Said So, anyway, we're Smurfy?

Papa Smurf Said I think you and the boys have  
been grounded long enough.

Papa Smurf Said and Princess Sofia can Spend more Times with you in Smurf Village AnyTime she can Vist after she is your Smurf Friend. Papa Smurf Said Smurfette?

Papa Smurf Said Okay. I'm opening the door.  
And I'm walking in to talk more.  
You Two there?  
Smurfette. Princess Sofia.

Papa went to Hefty house but He not here. Papa Smurf Said Hefty!

and Brainy House. Papa Smurf Said Brainy!

and Clumsy's House. Papa Smurf Said Clumsy! Oh, that's  
not even convincing.

Papa Smurf got Mad that they sneek out and go with princess sofia to find the lost village. Papa Smurf Said When I find those smurfs,  
I will ground them  
for a month of blue moons.

Papa Smurf Said And i'm going to Have a little Talk with Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Nosey Smurf Said Oh, what's going on in here? were the new smurf go.

Papa Smurf close The Window. Nosey Smurf Said Hmm. Well, all right. Princess Sofia and the smurfs rideing on bucky.  
Smurfette Said Wow. Have you ever seen  
something so beautiful?

Hefty Smurf Said Every day, Smurfette.  
Every day.

Brainy Smurf Said - Don't be weird.

Hefty Smurf Said - You don't be weird.

SmurfSofia Said Really Guys. Brainy Smurf Said We can camp here for the night.

Brainy Smurf Said I'll start us a fire.

SmurfSofia and Smurfette give Bucky Carrots and He ate it. Brainy Smurf Said would you, hefty?

Hefty Smurf Said Um, a "please" would be nice.

Brainy Smurf Said Yes, it would, but I haven't  
earned my manners badge,  
so get me some firewood.

SmurfSofia Said Clumsy?

Smurfette Said You okay?

Clumsy Smurf Said Yeah, sure. It's been fun.  
Well, not tons of fun,  
but it's had its moments.  
Kind of.  
You know what I'm trying to say.  
It hasn't been that much fun.

Hefty bring some wood to brainy Smurf. Brainy Smurf Said Well done, hefty.  
Well done.

Hefty got upset. Brainy Smurf Said All right, step one,  
the wood should be stacked  
into a tepee-like structure.

Brainy Smurf Said Step two, I tap this  
flint with a rock and...

Hefty Smurf Said You're not even blowing on it.  
You're spitting on it.

Brainy Smurf Said Hmm. That's odd.  
Perhaps the wood you  
collected was damp, hefty.  
According to my manual,  
it should spark right up.  
Hefty look at brainy book and has an idea. Hefty Smurf Said Hey, I've got an idea.

Brainy Smurf Said No, no, no. No, no! No! No, no, no.  
No, no, no!

Brainy took the burn book. Hefty Smurf Said you're right, brain man.  
Your little book  
does come in handy.

Brainy Smurf Said Shame. Shame on you. We'd  
be lost without this book.

Hefty Smurf Said My name is brainy.  
I'm super smart.  
I'm the smart smurf.  
But I can't start a fire.

Hefty laugh along with Clumsy SmurfSofia and Smurfette they walk to the smurfs in the Fire. Clumsy Smurf Said Okay, the damage is minimal.  
The binding's still intact.

Clumsy Smurf Said It smells good.

Smurfette Said Just think, guys.  
After all this time,  
while we've been going about  
our Smurfy business back home,  
there's been other smurfs  
out there, just like us.

SmurfSofia Said Yeah They are more Smurfs Out There in The Forest. Brainy Smurf Said Or they could be  
nothing like us.

Hefty Smurf Said He's right Princess. We should be  
prepared for whatever we find.  
Those other smurfs  
might not even be blue.

Clumsy Smurf Said Maybe they'll be orange.  
Ah. I like orange.

Brainy Smurf Said What if they all wear glasses?

Hefty Smurf Said Or have big, bushy mustaches.

SmurfSofia Laughing at Hefty funny joke. Brainy Smurf Said What if they have scaly  
skin and sharp teeth?

Hefty Smurf Said And giant claws.  
And big, beady eyes.

Clumsy Smurf Said What if they have hands?

SmurfSofia Smurfette Hefty and Brainy Laugh. Hefty Smurf Said Good one, bro.

Smurfette Said Listen, it doesn't matter  
what they look like.  
We still have to warn them.

SmurfSofia Hefty Brainy and Clumsy Nodded. SmurfSofia Said Gargamel's wrong about you Smurfette.

Smurfette Said Your right Sofia It's not my purpose to help him.  
I'm meant to save those smurfs.

Hefty Smurf Said And we're gonna help you and Sofia.  
We're team smurf, and  
we're in this together.

Hefty Smurf Said And by "together,"  
I mean me and you.  
And those guys.

Sofia Smurfette brainy Clumsy Laugh. Brainy Smurf Said Okay, everyone.  
Smurfy selfie time.

Snappy The Ladybug Said Say, "blue cheese."

Smurfette SmurfSofia Hefty Brainy Clumsy Said Blue cheese!

Snappy take a picture of sofia and her smurf friends.


	9. Sofia and The Smurfs Go Down The River

Princess Sofia and The Smurfs Ride Bucky to a River and Bucky Stop by a river Because he scare. Sofia and the smurfs are suprise to see a river going Up and Down. SmurfSofia Smurfette Hefty and Clumsy Said Whoa.

Brainy Smurf Said According to the map,  
we should be  
arriving at a river.

They see Colorful fish in The funny river. SmurfSofia Smurfette Hefty Smurf Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf Said Check.

Smurfette Said Wow.

SmurfSofia Said it's Amazing Guys. Hefty Smurf Said Whoa.

Hefty Smurf Said It's like a workout  
for my eyeballs.

SmurfSofia Said Okay, Bucky, let's see  
how fast you can swim.

Smurfette Said Hyah!

Bucky is scare because bunnies can't Swin. Sofia and The Smurfs Said Whoa!

Smurfette Said Come on, boy.

Bucky got scare again and they got off of Him. SmurfSofia Said You can do it.

Bucky said No I Can't Swin. Hefty Smurf Said What's a little water?

Bucky Warn Sofia and The Smurfs that the river is unsafe. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey.  
Uh-huh.

Clumsy Smurf Said What's that, Bucky?  
The river's unsafe  
and full of dangerous  
surprises at every bend?

Bucky Said Yes Right Princess Smurf. SmurfSofia Said Right Bucky. Brainy Smurf Said No. I didn't  
get any of that.

Bucky Said Oh Come on. Brainy Smurf Said Perhaps Glowbunnies don't swim.

SmurfSofia Said That he was trying to warn us about they are scare of water like cats. Hefty Smurf Said That's too bad.  
We'd get there so much faster.

Brainy Smurf Said Fear not,  
my intrepid team smurf.  
I didn't earn this raft-building  
merit badge for nothing.

Sofia and the smurfs are Building a Raft to float on the River. Brainy Smurf Said Boom! Nailed it.

Smurfette Said Impressive, brainy.

Hefty give Clumsy a life jacket. Hefty Smurf Said Here.

Clumsy Smurf Said Ooh.

Clumsy Smurf Said Stylish and practical.

Hefty Smurf Said Now, let's launch this bad boy.

Brainy Smurf Said Wait. Remember,  
this strange river  
may hold untold surprises.  
We must be cautious.

SmurfSofia Said Right Briany. Hefty Said Cautious. Good point.  
And heave...

Brainy Smurf Said Wait.

Brainy Smurf Said The currents can  
be unpredictable.  
We must be alert and vigilant.

Hefty Smurf Said Vigilance? Good call.  
Now, on three, two...

Brainy Smurf Said Wait!  
We must make sure we always...

Hefty Smurf Said Bark, bark, bing, bang!

Brainy Smurf Said Pay attention to the...

Hefty Smurf Said Bong, bong, bing, bang!

Brainy Smurf Said Rate of speed of the...

Hefty Smurf Said Berp, berp, bing,  
dang, bong, bong!

Hefty Smurf Said Okay, and we are off.  
Heave-ho!

Sofia and the smurfs got on the raft on the river. Bucky said Wait Princess Smurf Guy's Don't Go. Sofia and the smurfs said Whoa!

Smurfette Said Bye, Bucky.

SmurfSofia Said We will miss you bucky don't worry. Brainy Smurf Said Thanks for your help.

Smurfette Said - Don't worry, we'll be fine.

Hefty Smurf Said - Bye, little Bucky bro.  
Hasta la bunny.

Smurfette Said See you on the way back!

Hefty move the raft faster. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey. What is this thing?

Brainy Smurf Said I wouldn't touch that  
if I were you.

Clumsy Smurf Said Oh. Now all I want  
to do is touch it.

Smurfette Said At this pace, Gargamel  
doesn't stand a chance Right Sofia.

SmurfSofia Said Right Smurfette. Smurfette Said Look. If we follow this river,  
we'll be right on course.

Gargamel Said Right on course.

Brainy Smurf Said Huh?

Gargamel Said To the end of our rainbow.

Azrael Said Huh? Gargamel Said Smurfs? I thought  
I left you and the princess for dead.

SmurfSofia Said Uh-Oh! Hefty Smurf Said Hang on, smurf crew.

Gargamel Said Gun it!

He step on Monty Foot to make it go faster. Monty Said Gasp! Gargamel Said What the...

Gargamel Said No.

Gargamel hold a big stick. Princess Sofia and the Smurfs Said Whoa!

Gargamel Said Stop ruining things.

Gargamel Said Ruining things is my thing.

Hefty kick the stick leave gargamel a little stick. Gargamel Said What?

Gargamel Said Azrael, get me a bigger stick.

Hefty Smurf Said Whoa!

they saw rivers like roller coasters. Gargamel Said Oh, dear.

Brainy Smurf Said Clumsy, pull the lever!

Clumsy Smurf Said Seriously? But you said not to.  
Is this a trick?

Brainy Smurf SmurfSofia and Smurfette Said Pull it now!

Clumsy pull the lever it got a sail and go really fast. Gargamel try to catch them and they Scream. Gargamel Said Oh, no.

Gargamel Azrael and Monty Said AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Clumsy land on Gargamel log. Clumsy Smurf Said Whoa, whoa...

Azrael Said Meow. Clumsy Smurf Said Huh?

Gargamel Said What's this?

Clumsy Run on the log and Azrael try to catch him. Gargamel Said Aah! Azrael!  
Do something.  
It's never gonna stop.  
Make the log stop spinning.  
This river is killing me.

Hefty save Clumsy and put him back on the boat. Clumsy Smurf Said Whoa, whoa!

Brainy Smurf Said Look out!

The rock hit there Sail. Princess Sofia and the smurfs are lucky but Gargamel and his pet are not lucky. He hug Azrael and Monty. Gargamel Said I love you two.

Gargamel Azrael and Monty got hit by a huge Rock. Princess Sofia and the smurfs Said Yes!

Brainy Smurf Said We did it!

Brainy Smurf Said See, I always believed we would do it.

SmurfSofia Said Take that! You Nasty Big Nose Wizard.

Gargamel Said Help! Help!

Gargamel and his pets can't Swim. Brainy Smurf Said All right.  
We're still on course.

Smurfette Said Double-time it, hefty.

Hefty speed the boat faster. Gargamel Said Help! I'm sinking!  
Please. I'm afraid of turtles!

Clumsy Smurf Said Uh, guys, what's he up to now?

Gargamel Said Help!

Brainy Smurf Said Forget that guy.

Gargamel Said My cat can't swim.

Azrael Said Help Me Smurf Princess. Sofia and the smurfs look at the wizard and his pets trying to swin. Hefty Smurf Said We gotta help him.

Brainy Smurf Said Are you crazy? Why?

Hefty Smurf Said Because it's what I do.

Brainy Smurf Said But he's our sworn enemy.

Clumsy Smurf Said He is literally a villain.

Gargamel Said I can change!

Hefty Smurf Said And I literally wear my  
heart on my sleeve, okay?

Brainy Smurf Said That's your shoulder,  
not a sleeve.

Hefty turn to see the wizard and his pets again trying to Swim. Gargamel Said I like your tattoo!

Hefty Smurf Said We're doing this.

Brainy Smurf Said Princess Sofia, Smurfette, talk some  
sense into him.

Smurfette Said Brainy, I hate Gargamel more  
than anyone, but we're smurfs.  
We do the right thing.

Gargamel Said Thank goodness for it!

SmurfSofia Said And we have to save him.

Brainy Smurf Said I just want to go on record  
that I'm decisively  
against this.

Hefty Smurf Said Whatever. We're doing it.

Gargamel Said Sounds awesome!

Smurfette took the floatie off of Clumsy Neck and get it to save Gargamel and his Pet. Smurfette Said Use this.

Hefty Smurf Said Grab on!

Hefty save the three Villains. Brainy Smurf Said I don't know about this.

Azrael Said Thank you Princess Smurf. Gargamel Said You won't regret it.

Gargamel Said Oh, thank you. Thank you.  
Such a kind smurf.

Hefty Smurf Said Are you okay?

Gargamel Said Oh, I'm okay.  
Wet, a little tired,  
kind of waterlogged.  
Thanks for asking, but...  
I'm still evil, so...

Gargamel use his hand to knock Sofia and the Smurfs to the River and it going to a waterfall. Sofia and the Smurfs Said AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Gargamel Said Enjoy drowning.  
Hope you're better swimmers  
than you are judges  
of wizards' character.

SmurfSofia Said Why that no good Big Nose Wizard. SmurfSofia turn to see a waterfall along with the other smurfs. SmurfSofia Said Gasp! Uh-Oh. Smurfette Said Whoa!

SmurfSofia Said Whoa!

Princess Sofia and the Smurfs falling on the waterfall. Sofia and the smurfs Said AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Welcome to Smurfy Grove

Sofia and The Smurfs are Wash Up on a Beach. Two Crabs take Brainy Glasses But SmurfSofia and Smurfette got up and found Brainy Glasses. SmurfSofia Said Brainy.

Smurfette Said Hefty?

SmurfSofia Said You okay?

She Give Brainy his Glasses Back. Brainy Smurf Said Define "okay."

Smurfette Said Where's clumsy?

Hefty Smurf Said Clumsy! Clumsy!

SmurfSofia Said Clumsy!

They here Clumsy Voice MMMMMM and Turn around and sound Clumsy under the sand. Clumsy Smurf Said I'm good.

Three Crabs took Clumsy Pants. Three Little Crabs Said Run away! Run away!

Clumsy Smurf Said I think.

Brainy Smurf Said My pack! My manual!  
No! No, no, no! No, no, no!  
My scout manual!  
This is all your fault!

Hefty Smurf Said What?

Smurfette Said Brainy, cut it out.

Brainy Smurf Said Oh, I'm sorry. Correction.  
This is your fault, too and Princess Sofia. Princess Sofia Said Gasp! Brainy That's not very nice of you.

Hefty Smurf Said Leave her and the princess out of this.

Smurfette Said Hefty, I don't need you  
to fight my fights for me.

Hefty Smurf Said Wait, now you're mad at me, too?

Brainy Smurf Said Smurfette, you're the one  
that got us into this whole  
mess in the first place and Sofia your a human and lie to us about being a Smurf. Princess Sofia Said hey it's not my idea i just wanna help. Smurfette Said Hey, I was ready  
to do this on my own and I Don't care Sofia a human or a Smurf she my best smurf friend i ever have.

Princess Sofia Said Why Thank you Smurfette. Hefty Smurf Said Great.  
So much for team smurf.

Clumsy Smurf Said I want to yell about something!

Brainy Smurf Said Stay out of this, clumsy.

Princess Sofia Said Leave Him Alone Brainy. Hefty Smurf Said That's it, brain man. It's time for  
you to earn your manners badge.

Brainy Smurf Said AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Smurfette Said Stop it!

Princess Sofia Said Please Don't fight you guys.

A Spear appear next to sofia and the smurfs and the Gasp! they look at the trees and more Spears appear and they run. Clumsy Smurf Said AAAHHH! Smurfette Said Take cover!

A monster appear and scare them. Sofia and the Smurfs Said Gasps AAAAHHHHHH. There trap in so many spears. The monster turn out to be Leave People. Sofia and the smurfs said Whoa!

Princess Sofia Said Huh?

One of the leave people put a spear at Hefty Smurf. Hefty Smurf Said Who are you?  
What do you want?

Leave People move Hefty with her spear want to see Smurfette and SmurfSofia. Leave People Said Her and the Princess. Hefty Smurf Said Huh?

She take Smurfette and SmurfSofia to the leave people. Leave People said Move.

Hefty Smurf Said Sofia! Smurfette!

Leave People Said What should we do with her and the princess?

Leave People 2 Said Look at that hair.

Leave People 3 Said Where's she and the princess from?  
And that dress.

one of the leave people look at smurfsofia and smurfette and they look back. Smurfette Said Gasp! SmurfSofia Said It's you.

She Remove her leave mask and turn out to be a girl smurf. Smurfette Said You're a girl.

SmurfSofia Said She's a girl.

The all remove they leave masks as well and they are girl smurfs too. Smurfette said Oh.

SmurfSofia Said Oh.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia Said Oh.

Girl Smurf Said This is her and the princess.

Girl Smurf Said These are The smurfs  
I was telling you about.

Girl Smurf Said The ones from the wall?

Girl Smurf Said They real?

Smurflily Said I'm Smurflily.

Smurfette Said Hi. I'm Smurfette.

SmurfSofia Said Hi Smurflily i'm SmurfSofia. but then a another smurf girl hug smurfette and smurfsofia. Smurfblossom Said Oh, my geez-to-petes!  
I'm Smurfblossom.  
Nice to meet you. We  
don't have a Smurfette or a SmurfSofia.  
But we do have  
Smurfpetal, Smurfclover,  
Smurfmeadow, Smurfdaisy,  
Smurfholly, Smurfhazel...

Girl Smurfs Said Hey.

Smurfblossom Said Oh, everyone can just  
introduce themselves later.  
Look at you.  
You're so different.  
I mean, sorry, but it's true.  
Do you know how to start a fire  
with just rope and a stick?  
I do. I can show you.  
Actually, Smurfstorm  
can show you.  
She's the best at that kind of thing.  
Right, stormy?

Smurfstorm pull an arrow at them. Smurfblossom Said That means "yes."  
Have you ever seen a rainbow?  
What about a double rainbow?  
What about an upside  
down rainbow?  
So, is your favorite song...

SmurfBlossom Sing Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey. Smurfblossom Said 'Cause mine is.  
Your dressess are so pretty.

Smurflily Said Smurfblossom, remember,  
work on that filter, okay?

Smurfblossom Said Right.  
Filter, filter.

Smurfstorm Said What's your deal anyway?

Smurfette Said Oh, well, we came to  
warn you about Gargamel.

Smurfholly Said Garga?

Smurfdaisy Said Garga?

Smurfmeadow Said Garga-what?

SmurfSofia Said He's a dangerous wizard who  
wants to capture all smurfs  
and use them for his evil magic.  
And he knows about  
your lost village.

SmurfStorm Said "Lost village"?  
You're the ones  
who are lost, not us.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia look back at Brainy Hefty and Clumsy. Smurflily Said We have to take you  
to Smurfy grove.

SmurfSofia Said Smurfy grove? Smurfholly Said What do we do with  
these blue blobs?

Smurflily Said Oh, um...  
Bring them along.

Smurfblossom Said Come on, SmurfSofia and Smurfette. I'm  
gonna show you Two my room.  
You Two can tell me  
all about Gargasmell.  
But first, do you want to  
hear my favorite song again?

Smurfblossom Sing Again Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey. Smurfholly Said All right, move.

Clumsy Smurf Said Dang!  
Girl smurfs mean business.

Smurfholly Said You got that right.

They walk into the wood and Smurflily blow her flower Horn. A Girl Smurf jump on the Colorful Pumpkins and The Gate Open with a village of female smurfs. Girl Smurf Said Open the gate!

Girl Smurf Said The girls are back!

Smurfette and SmurfSofia saw many girl smurfs liveing on Tree House in the Trees. Smurfette and SmurfSofia Made a Big Smile. Girl Smurf Said Wow. Girl Smurf Said Gasp! The Girl Smurf walk to see the boy smurfs. Girl Smurf Said Ew! Where did  
they find them?  
Is there something  
wrong with them?

Girl Smurf 2 Said Are they sick?

Girl Smurf 3 Said Are they food?

Smurfette Said No, no, no. They're  
smurfs, just like us.  
Except, well,  
they're boy smurfs.

Smurfblossom Said Ha Ha Ha Ha "Boy." That's a funny word.  
Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy.  
Look at me.  
I'm a boy smurf.

Girl Smurf Said I like 'em. Where  
do they come from?

Girl Smurf Said - What is that?  
Girl Smurf said - Where is their hair?  
Girl Smurf said - You can see their tails.  
Girl Smurf said - Oh, look.

Hefty Smurf Said Hey, watch it!

Brainy Smurf Said Brainy's log, day two.  
We've encountered  
a rare new life-form.  
Are there more like you?  
They are at times  
very intimidating.  
Are you gonna stay here?  
And they smell nice.

Girl Smurf Said Hello, boy.

Brainy Smurf Said More on that later.

Girl Smurf Said Oh, I want one!

A Girl Smurf touch brainy tale and poke it more of them poke brainy tale. Brainy Smurf Said OW! Boundaries!  
Okay, that… OW.  
Brainy Smurf Said That's enough of that!

Smurfette Said They're my friends. That's  
hefty, brainy and clumsy.

Clumsy Smurf Said Hey, there!

SmurfBlossom Said Hooptie, Berney, Klutzy.  
Got it.  
We should do name tags.

SmurfSofia Said Wait, where are your boys?

Female Smurf Leader Said You won't find any boys here princess.

There leader use the flower to fly down to the ground and remove her mask. SmurfSofia Said Gasp! Who are you? SmurfWillow Said I am Smurfwillow,  
leader of the smurfs.

Sofia and the Smurfs are Shock that she look like Papa Smurf but she a girl. SmurfWillow Said This is called an introduction.  
So, now, you go.

Smurfette Said Uh, I, um...

SmurfStorm Said Don't get too close, Willow.  
Something's not right here.

Smurfette Said I promise we're  
only here to help.  
We came to warn you about  
the evil wizard, Gargamel.  
He has a map with a landmark  
leading him to three tall trees.  
Show 'em, brainy.

Brainy Smurf Said Snappy.

Snappy come out of brainy hat and SmurfStorm stare at him Angry. SmurfStorm Said Don't try any funny stuff, bug.

Snappy draw three trees and SmurfWillow told them. SmurfWillow Said I hate to break it to you,  
but those aren't trees.

SmurfSofia Said Wait I Don't Understand if there not trees but what are they. they look at the picture of the trees and the female smurfs move to see a Waterfall. SmurfSofia Said They're waterfalls.

Smurfette Said Gargamel's going the wrong way.

SmurfBlossom Said And if he went there,  
then that means the  
swamp of no return.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia Stop Smiling and Shock. SmurfStorm Said There's no way he could survive.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia saw an Image of Gargamel and his pets are being Attack by Snapping Fish. Gargamel Said Aah! Help me! Help me!

The Fish try to bite them. Gargamel Said There's no way I'll survive!

Smurfette Said With all due respect,  
you don't know Gargamel.

SmurfStorm Said Yeah, well, with no due  
respect, you don't know us.

SmurfBlossom Said Trust us, he's a goner.

SmurfWillow Said Stormy, why don't you do a little recon?  
Check things out.

SmurfStorm Said And leave you here  
with these five?  
No way.

SmurfStorm Said Look at that one. She point at Brainy Smurf.

Brainy Smurf Said Huh?

SmurfStorm Said He can't be normal.

SmurfWillow Said I think we'll be just fine here.

SmurfStorm look back at Smurfette and SmurfSofia and called Her DragonFly. SmurfStorm Said Spitfire!

Spitfire fly down to SmurfStorm and her jump on to Spitfire and Fire come out of it's Mouth. SmurfStorm Said Okay. So, what does  
this Gargamel look like?

Clumsy Smurf Said Oh, you know,  
he's your typical wizard.  
Long black robe, lives alone  
with his cat and his bird.  
It's sad, really.

SmurfStorm Said You're coming with me. you can point him out.

SmurfSofia Said can i come too stormy. SmurfStorm Said Sorry kid there no room for you. Hefty Smurf Said Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's  
no way he's getting on a...

SmurfStorm take clumsy by his nose and put him on Spitfire. Clumsy Smurf Said I feel the need to remind  
you, my name is clumsy. They flying away and Clumsy Scream. Clumsy Smurf Said AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Hefty Smurf Said Clumsy!

SmurfWillow Said Don't worry.  
Clumsy's in good hands.

SmurfSofia Said she right Hefty Clumsy will be Ok. SmurfWillow Said how right you are SmurfSofia. SmurfBlossom Said Oh, stormy is the  
sweetest, in her own way.

SmurfWillow Said All right, girls,  
in the meantime,  
our guests have  
had a long journey,  
so let's show them some  
hospitality, Smurfy grove style.

All Girl Smurfs Cheer. Girl Smurf Said Whoo-hoo!

They play there Drums and Blow there flower horns. she throw flowers all the village. they put flowers and neckless of Smurfette and SmurfSofia. SmurfBlossom Said Come on.

They give hefty and brainy neckless and plush those two. Hefty Smurf Said Huh? Girl Smurf Said Go.

Smurflily show Smurfette and SmurfSofia to shot the arrow in the target but they try and miss the target. Hefty Smurf Said Hey, SmurfSofia, Smurfette, check this out.

Hefty is going to shot the arrow in the target but brainy shot arrow on Hefty Hat. Brainy Smurf Said Hee Hee. Hefty is upset. SmurfBlossom and Smurf Lily teach Smurfette and SmurfSofia to use flowers to fly up. SmurfBlossom Said Come on!

They fly up along with SmurfSofia and Smurfette. Brainy was doing math with the girl smurfs SmurfBlossom and Smurflily laugh that hefty write toots that hefty draw and brainy got mad. Smurflily help SmurfSofia and Smurfette almost shot the arrow in the target. Girl Smurfs are holding barbells and hefty try it but brainy put glue on it. Snappy fly away and brainy turn around to see Hefty got mad. SmurfSofia Smurfette Hefty and brainy are doing yoga with the girl smurfs but hefty trip brainy. Smurfsofia and Smurfette are riding with the bees. SmurfSofia and Smurfette shot arrows in many targets and girls smurfs cheer at Smurf Sofia and Smurfette.


	11. Gargamel Catch Sofia and The Smurfs

In The Swamp of No Return. Monty Save Gargamel and Azrael from being Fish food put them on land. Gargamel Said Flap, Monty.

Gargamel Said Flap vigorously.  
Use your mighty condor wings  
to carry your master to safety.  
Ouch! Oh! Ow!  
Sweet mercy,  
they're bottom feeders!

Monty Said AAAAHHH! Your Too Big. a red fish bite Gargamel Butt and he slap the fish with his hand. Gargamel Said Devil fish!

Azrael Said Huh? Look in the Sky. Gargamel Said Where is my lost smurf village?

He look at Azrael point in the Sky. Gargamel Said Huh?

He look at the sky and saw SmurfStorm and Clumsy on a dragonfly. Gargamel Said What? Smurfs!  
Why won't they just die? he call monty to catch the smurfs.

Gargamel Said Monty, retrieve them!

Monty fly high in the sky. In the sky clumsy talk to SmurfStorm. Clumsy Smurf Said He exists, all right.  
He and his stinky cat  
and his dodo bird.  
They've been terrorizing  
us the entire journey.  
He didn't like us  
from the start.  
He never could find our village.  
So then he made  
a plan to capture us all,  
and that's when Gargamel  
created Smurfette.  
Anyways...

SmurfStorm Said Hold up.  
Smurfette was created  
by this Gargamel?

Clumsy Smurf Said Oh and our new friend SmurfSofia is not a real Smurf She Really a Human. SmurfStorm Said What? She a Human all along. Clumsy Smurf Said Oh, yeah Sofia come to our village to help us on a great Adventure and Smurfette Made From a lump of Clay.  
Really cool story, actually.

SmurfStorm Said I knew I didn't trust her and The Princess Made a Fool out of Me.

Clumsy Smurf Said Oh, you'd like her and Sofia  
if you get to know her and the princess.  
they are just like you, but nice.

SmurfStorm Said Hold on.  
We got a bogey coming in.

Monty Said there you are. Clumsy Smurf Said That's no bogey. That's  
Gargamel's big dumb bird!

Monty Said get back there. SmurfStorm Said Here, you fly.

Clumsy Smurf Said Uh, that's not a great idea.  
Flying's not really my thing.

SmurfStorm Said Have you ever flown before?

Clumsy Smurf Said Well, no.

SmurfStorm Said Well, then how do you  
know it's not your thing? she shoot arrows at monty.

Monty fly too fast. Monty Said you miss. SmurfStorm Said He's coming back.

Clumsy Smurf Said Uh... oh, what do I...

SmurfStorm Said Hurry!

Clumsy Smurf Said What do I do now?

Clumsy and SmurfStorm said Whoa! Whoa! SmurfStorm Said Oh! Good move!

SmurfStorm Said Now, do it again!

Clumsy Smurf Said Okay.

SpitFire Help Clumsy Again. Clumsy Smurf Said Thanks.

Clumsy Smurf Said Hyah! Oh! Whoa!

Gargamel Said Yes. Wait a minute.  
I don't recognize  
that other smurf.

Azrael Said I never seen her before. Gargamel Said Gasp! They found  
my lost smurf village.

SmurfStorm try to shot the bird down but miss. Clumsy Smurf Said Hey, I've got an idea.  
Spitfire, spit fire! Spitfire light a fire on stormy arrow

SmurfStorm Said I like the way you think.

Clumsy Smurf Said I guess I'm pretty good  
with dragonflies after all.

Spitfire Nodded. SmurfStorm Shot Monty down and land of Gargamel Hand. Gargamel Said Monty!  
What have they done to you,  
my glorious bird of prey?

Monty Said Ouch! He drop Monty to the ground and Yell. Gargamel Said Smurfs!

Back at Smurfy Grove Brainy in a hot tub. Brainy Smurf Said Hmm?

Brainy see hefty in a bath rug. Brainy Smurf Said Hmm.

Caterpillar Said Shiatsu or Swedish?  
Probably Swedish.

The Crab use his claw to snap brainy nose to talk to hefty. Brainy Smurf Said So, about all that stuff  
I said back at the beach...  
I guess I kind of overreacted.

The Caterpillar force Hefty to talk to Brainy. Hefty Smurf Said Ow.  
Yeah. Me, too.

Brainy Smurf Said So, uh, we good?

Hefty Smurf Said - Yeah, we're good.

Smurfette Said - Hey, guys.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia with the other girl smurfs fly down next to brainy and hefty. SmurfSofia Said Isn't this place awesome?

SmurfBlossom Said Doesn't she and Sofia look great?  
It's like she and the princess are one of us now.

SmurfBlossom Said She and The Princess should stay with us forever.

SmurfSofia Said What? SmurfBlossom hugs Smurfette and SmurfSofia. Hefty Smurf Said Uh, one, she and the princess always looks great.  
And two, this is getting a little  
out of hand, don't you think?

Smurfette Said Sorry.

SmurfSofia Said We can't take you seriously  
with that mask on your face.

Hefty and Brainy remove there mask on off there face. Hefty Smurf Said Hey, Smurfette, we did  
what we came here to do.  
These smurfs  
know about Gargamel.  
So, come on, let's start  
thinking about heading home and sofia has the go back to her kingdom.

Smurfette Said Home?

SmurfSofia Said my kingdom? But I... I...

Smurfette and SmurfSofia look back at Smurflily SmurfBlossom and SmurfWillow. Hefty Smurf Said It's time to go.

Smurfette and SmurfSofia are still Smiling. Hefty Smurf Said Smurfette? Princess?

Clumsy Smurf Said Incoming!

Clumsy and SmurfStorm fly back to smurfy Grove. Clumsy Smurf Said Turns out I do do well  
with dragonflies.

SmurfStorm Said They were right. This Gargamel  
character, he's real,  
and he's headed this way.

Smurfette Said Oh, no. See? I told you...

SmurfStorm Said Oh, no. See? I told you...  
Put a cork in it, Smurfette.  
The way I see it, you and  
your little boyfriends along with the princess  
led him straight to us.  
But, of course, that was your  
plan all along, wasn't it?

SmurfWillow Said Smurfstorm, easy.

SmurfStorm Said Little miss yellow hair  
isn't even a real smurf.  
She was created by Gargamel.  
The clumsy blob  
told me so himself.

SmurfStorm turn to SmurfSofia. SmurfStorm Said And you princess your not a real smurf you are a human all this time and trying to make a fool out All of Us. Girl Smurfs Said Gasp! SmurfWillow Said Smurfette,SmurfSofia, is that true?

Smurfette Said It's not like that.

SmurfSofia Said We just wanna Help you guys. SmurfStorm Said She was made to  
help him find smurfs and they bring that Human to our home and lie to us about being a smurf are you princess. SmurfSofia Said your right I Guest i have to show you who i really am. SmurfSofia Touch her Pink Amulet and Say. SmurfSofia Said I Wish I Was myself again she turn back into a Human. Girl Smurfs are Shock and Gasp! Princess Sofia Said My name is Princess Sofia of Enchancia and i'm sorry i lie to you. SmurfStorm Said I Knew it you lie to us princess. Hefty Smurf Said Leave The Princess Alone and Smurfette came here  
to help you. We all did.

Smurfette Said It's okay, hefty.  
This is all my fault.

Princess Sofia Said and it's my Fault too. SmurfWillow look at Sofia and the smurfs. SmurfWillow Said Girls, protection mode.

Girl Smurfs take there spears and Princess Sofia Touch her Amulet again and Say Princess Smurf Said I Wish i was a Smurf again. she walk next to smurfette. Hefty Smurf Said Come on, bro, let's help.

SmurfStorm Stare at Princess Sofia and Smurfette. At Night all the girl smurfs are holding there Arrows to fight the big nose wizard. Clumsy Smurf Said Isn't this exciting?

Princess Sofia and the Smurfs tell clumsy to be quit. Princess Sofia Smurfette Brainy and Hefty Said Shh!

SmurfWillow rise her hand to call the girl smurfs to attack the wizard. SmurfWillow Said Hold.

it come closer. SmurfWillow Said Hold.

Bucky the glow bunny came out of leaves. SmurfWillow Said Now!

Girl Smurfs throw arrow at bucky but he kick them away. SmurfWillow attack Papa Smurf to a Big Rock. SmurfWillow Said Surrender, wizard.

Papa Smurf Said What? Wizard?

He see girl smurfs and Shock. SmurfJade Said Oh, he's so old.

SmurfMolly Said Is he wearing a disguise?  
Look at his face.

Papa Smurf Said This is impossible.

SmurfStorm Said He doesn't seem so tough.

SmurfBlossom Said Yeah, Gargamel!  
That's what you get when  
you attack Smurfy grove.

Papa Smurf Said Gargamel?  
What are you talking about?

Smurfette Said No, no, no, wait.

Princess Sofia Said This is a mistake. SmurfJade Said What?

Papa Smurf Said Princess Sofia? Smurfette?

Smurfette Said That's papa.

SmurfWillow Said Papa?

SmurfBlossom Said Papa?  
There's another funny word.  
Papa. Papa. Papa!

she bang her stick on the ground. SmurfWillow Said Smurfblossom, no.  
Breathe deep and step away  
from the papa-thing.

Smurfette Said Everyone, meet papa smurf.

Papa smurf got up and see girl smurfs. All Girl Smurfs say Hey.

papa smurf way back at them. Papa Smurf Said Hey.

SmurfJade Said Hi. I'm Smurfjade.

Papa Smurf hug Smurfette and turn around to see Sofia. Princess Sofia Said oh hi papa smurf sorry we trick you. Papa Smurf Said it's Ok Sofia and Where are the boys?

Bucky plush Hefty Brainy and Clumsy out of the leaves. Hefty Smurf Said 'Sup, papa?

Brainy Smurf Said Hello there.

Clumsy Smurf Said I rode a dragonfly!

Papa Smurf Said Well, thank goodness  
you're all okay.

Smurfette Said How did you find us?

Papa Smurf Said ha ha I wasn't  
born yesterday, you know.

SmurfWillow Said Yeah, that's clear.

Papa Smurf Said Look, you four are coming  
home with me. Now and Sofia I Think it Time you go back to your Kingdom.

Princess Sofia Said But I Wanna help those Smurfs girls. SmurfWillow Said Not so fast,  
papa-thing The Princess is right she just want to help us.

Papa Smurf Said "Papa-thing"? Are you  
the one in charge here?

SmurfWillow Said That's right.  
I'm Smurfwillow,  
leader of the smurfs.

Papa Smurf Said I'm afraid that's  
quite impossible,  
because I happen to be  
the leader of the smurfs.

SmurfWillow Said Whatever you say,  
papa-thing.

Papa Smurf Said Excuse me, do you  
mind not calling me that?

SmurfWillow Said Well, if the thing fits...

Papa Smurf Said By the way, where'd  
you learn those moves?

SmurfWillow Said Self-taught, actually.

Papa Smurf Said Impressive.

SmurfWillow Said Thank you.

Papa Smurf Said You're quite welcome.

Smurfette Said Okay, not really sure  
what's happening here,  
but, uh, what about Gargamel?

Princess Sofia Said Smurfette Right We gotta Stop Him. Papa Smurf Said What? What is all  
this talk about Garga...

but than two Freeze Balls Frozen Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow. Princess Sofia and The Smurfs are Shock that he here. Gargamel Laugh. Princess Sofia Said Oh-no. Smurfette and Princess Sofia Said Gargamel!

Gargamel Said Oh, I'm sorry.  
Did I scare you?

He put the two frozen smurfs in his bag. Frozen Papa Smurf Said No!

Gargamel Said I hope so.

Princess Sofia Said - Everybody run!

SmurfStorm Said - Arm yourselves!

They close the gate but Gargamel brake it open. Gargamel Said Prepare for Garmageddon! ha ha ha ha.

Hefty Smurf Said This way!

They try to gateway from him but Azrael block there way. Azrael Said Meow We meet again Smurf Princess. Princess Sofia Said run. Monty fly to smurfty grove and destroy there treehouse. Gargamel destroy there homes too. SmurfStorm Said Spears, now!

Gargamel Said Gargamel says freeze!

Gargamel use freeze balls to freeze the two smurfs. Gargamel Said Gargamel-approved,  
grade-a, first-class,  
high-octane freeze balls.  
Freeze ball! Freeze ball!  
Freeze ball! Freeze ball!

Hefty Smurf Said Look out!

all the smurfs are frozen. Azrael Said what if they still work. Gargamel Said Well, I assume  
they'll still work  
if I don't shout "freeze ball,"  
but we'll never know.

Gargamel Said - Freeze ball!

Gargamel throw a Freeze Ball at Smurfette and Princess Sofia but Hefty Smurf save them. Hefty Smurf Said - Smurfette! Princess Sofia!

Smurfette Said Hefty. Princess Sofia Said oh dear.

Monty use freeze balls to freeze all the smurfs. Hefty Smurf Said It's over, Smurfette.

Azrael pull the smurfs in the bag and give it to monty. Gargamel Said Monty, bag o' smurfs. Ah!

Hefty Smurf Said It's time for you and the princess to run.

Gargamel take the three smurfs in the bag and monty catch the bag. Smurfette and Princess Sofia Said No!

Gargamel Said Three more for ha ha ha ha.

the only smurfs left are Smurfette SmurfSofia and a Frozen Smurfblossom. Gargamel Said Ah, Smurfette.  
My little creation.  
You finally did  
what you were made for with the help of the smurf princess.

Smurfette Said No. It's not true.

Gargamel Said Of course it is.  
Why do you think  
you led me here?  
Why do you think you  
saved me on the river?  
It was all part of the plan.  
No matter how hard you try,  
you can't escape your destiny.  
And now, you're really  
of no use to me anymore.

Gargamel Hold Two Freeze Balls at Smurfette and Smurf Sofia the freeze balls hit the two Smurf Sofia got Frozen and Smurfette is not Frozen and green mist went inside her. Gargamel Said Freeze ball!

Smurf Sofia Said Smurfette No! it freeze Smurf Sofia but Smurfette is not because the green mist went inside her. Gargamel Said Ah, yes, these freeze balls  
only work on real smurfs.  
And you are nothing more  
than a lump of Clay.  
Thank you for everything.  
Smurfette stare at Gargamel and a frozen SmurfBlossom and Smurf Sofia. SmurfBlossom Said Smurfette? How could  
you do this to us? and Sofia why Didn't you Tell me your a Human and lie to us?

Gargamel take SmurfBlossom and Smurf Sofia. Gargamel Said Because it was her purpose and you Smurf Princess are coming with Me.

Gargamel and his cat Azrael go back to his home with all the smurfs and princess sofia and she can hear sofia voice. Smurf Sofia Said Smurfette please save us your my best friend. Smurfette was all alone. Crying and it's raining. Smurfette Said oh sofia my best friend is taking away what have i done. Snappy came to see smurfette and try to talk to her. Snappy Record Voice Said Smurfy thing finder  
for four small smurfs.

Snappy giggles try to talk to her. Smurfette Said Huh?

Snappy show her the picture of her friend and other animals join in to keep smurfette company. Smurfette Said I'm sorry, you guys and Sofia you're my best smurf friend i ever had.

Snappy giggles. Smurfette Said No, snappy.  
I've done too much  
damage already and lost a new friend.

Snappy talk to her again. to look at the picture of herself. Hefty Record Voice We're team smurf,  
and we're in this together.

Smurfette Record Voice - We're smurfs.  
\- We do the right thing.

Smurfette Said I'm not even a real smurf.

Smurfette Said Gasp! I'm not a real smurf.

Smurfette Said I gotta save my friends but How? Smurfette got an Idea.


	12. Smurfette Save The Day

Back at Gargamel Lair Gargamel Ask his bird Monty to speed up his Machine with a Fish on it. Gargamel Said We need more power!

Gargamel Said - Faster, Monty.  
\- Faster.

The Fish next to monty and chase it Monty Said Fish. Gargamel Machine Power Up. Gargamel Said Yes.  
The juggler's jiggling.

Gargamel Said The spinny thing is spinning.  
The smoke is going up.  
The bubblers are bubbling.  
Hubbada, Hubbada.  
Perfect!  
Oh, it's almost there.  
Just keep running, old bird.

in a bird Cage Brainy as a plan to a escape. Brainy Smurf Said Here's what we're going to do.  
I pick this lock.

The Smurfs and girl smurfs Said Yeah?

Brainy Smurf Said We swing to that shelf.

The Smurfs and The Girl Smurfs Said Yeah?

Brainy Smurf Said Pick up something heavy.

The Smurfs and The Girl Smurfs Said Yeah?

Brainy Smurf Said And use it to kill the bird!

The Smurfs and the girl smurfs Said Yeah! What?  
Hefty Smurf Said Yeah! Wait.

Hefty Smurf Said You want us to kill the bird?

Brainy Smurf Said Fine. We'll just  
knock him unconscious.

SmurfStorm Said Genius!

Brainy Smurf Said All right, then.  
Brainy and Hefty Said Let's do this.

In The Another Bird Cage Princess Sofia SmurfWillow and Papa Smurf Hear the smurfs planning to Escape. SmurfWillow Said They have an escape plan,  
but they're going  
to need our help.

Princess Sofia Said Willow Right We Have to Help Them. Papa Smurf Said Your Right Sofia It's time to rock the cage.

SmurfWillow Said Don't be weird.

Princess Sofia Laugh at Willow Jokes. Brainy Unlock the cage. Brainy Smurf Said Yes!

Clumsy and the Girl Smurfs hold their Hands together. Princess Sofia SmurfWillow and Papa Smurf hold their Hand as well and they Rock the cage together. Brainy Smurf Said Okay. Now!

They form a Rope and hold on Sofia Willow and Papa Smurf Hands. Azrael try to Warn his Master that the smurfs are trying to Escape. Azrael Said meow meow their trying to escape with the smurf princess. Gargamel Said Stop that, Azrael.  
I can't calibrate my machine  
with all your  
incessant yammering.

Azrael try to catch them but he miss only catch SmurfBlossom Dress and they fall apart of the smurf rope. Brainy and Hefty are Lucky to be on the wood wall but clumsy and the girl smurfs are not. Gargamel Said Oh, yes, Azrael, listen to it.  
It purrs like a kitten.  
Oh, look at that.  
Everything is in sync.  
Yes, yes. Good.

one of the Beakers fall and hit Azrael Head. Azrael Said OW. Gargamel Said Huh? Sweet mercy!  
It's another jailbreak!

Gargamel Catch Clumsy and the girl smurfs in a butterfly Net. Papa Smurf Said No, Gargamel. No.

Princess Sofia Said Leave those Smurfs Alone you Big Nose Wizard. Gargamel Said Quiet down Princess Smurf  
You'll all get your turn.  
In you go!

Gargamel Throw Clumsy and The Girl Smurfs into the machine and blue Magic come out of them. The Girl Smurfs Said AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Princess Sofia SmurfWillow and Papa Smurf Said No!

Brainy and Hefty Smurf Said Gasp! The Machine Steal The Smurfs essence to make him the most powerful wizard in the world. Gargamel Said Yes, that's the stuff ha ha ha ha.

Gargamel Said it working it working la la la la la. Green mist came out of the Machine and He has Magic. Gargamel Said Oh, I can feel it.  
I can feel the power.

He made a New Wizard Robe and a Chain Necklace with The Letter G and He have Long Hair. Gargamel Said Oh! Ha Ha Ha. Gargamel Said Check out my wizard mane. Gargamel Laughing.

Brainy Smurf Said Really, man?

Gargamel Said When I'm through  
with these smurfs, and Their Smurf Princess  
I'll have all the power  
I've ever dreamed of!

Gargamel Laughing. Smurfette Voice Said Almost all the power.

Gargamel Said Huh?

He Turn Around to See Smurfette at The Cat Door. Hefty Smurf Said Smurfette.

Gargamel Said Smurfette,  
what a lovely surprise.  
Are you done  
crying in the woods?

Smurfette Said I've shed enough tears  
for those smurfs.

Gargamel Said What's this?

Smurfette Said I'm done pretending  
to be something I'm not.  
I've come to repledge my  
loyalty to you, my true papa.

Papa Smurf Said Gasp! Princess Sofia Said oh no. Gargamel Said Impossible.

SmurfWillow Said She can't be serious.

Princess Sofia Said I Don't know Willow maybe pretending. Papa Smurf Said No, no, no, she would never do that Sofia.

Gargamel Said Even if I did believe  
you, which I don't,  
what could you possibly offer me  
that I don't already have?  
A tiny little massage  
that I can't even feel?

Smurfette Said How about  
the rest of the smurfs?

Gargamel Said Ha Ha Ha Yeah, right.  
Wait, what?

Smurfette Said Just think of all  
the power you'll have  
once I reveal the location  
of smurf village.

Princess Sofia SmurfWillow and Papa Smurf Said Gasp! Hefty and Brainy Said Gasp! The Girl Smurfs Gasp! as Well. Gargamel Said Ha Ha Ha Ha Oh, let's see now.  
One hundred more smurfs,  
that's 10 times the power...  
No. If you carry the one...  
Whatever.  
It's a lot more power.  
Now, why are you doing this?

Smurfette Said I'm so tired of being good.  
Use your power to transform me  
back to my evil self.

Gargamel Said Ha Ha Ha Ha Your loyalty has  
returned to you.

Smurfette Said So, do we have a deal?

Papa Smurf Said Smurfette, no!

Princess Sofia Said Don't Do it Smurfette I think all the smurfs back at Smurf Village Think of Smurfy Grove think of Me your Best Friend please Don't do it. Gargamel Said Quiet, you vile blue rats.  
I'm thinking.

Ding from the machine give Gargamel an Idea. Gargamel Said Okay, I'm done.  
Let's do it.  
One evil Smurfette  
coming right up!

Gargamel use green magic to turn smurfette evil but the magic get suck in Smurfette and he losing his powers. Brainy Smurf Said Wait. Of course!

Gargamel Said What? Oh,  
what's happening?  
No! No!  
What are you doing?

Hefty Smurf Said Yeah! Go, Smurfette!

Brainy Smurf Said Whoo!

Princess Sofia SmurfWillow and Papa Smurf Smile. Gargamel Said Azrael, help! More power!

Azrael Said i'm coming. Azrael give Gargamel more power. Gargamel Said ha ha ha ha ha. Brainy Smurf Said What are we going to do?

Hefty look at the jars and got an idea. Hefty Smurf Said Bingo. We Smurfboard.

they use the spoon to side next to the axe. Brainy Smurf Said Whoa!

Brainy and Hefty Smurf Said Team smurf!

Hefty Smurf Said Payback time.

Hefty Punch Monty and flew out of the machine and bump into Azrael. Brainy Smurf Said ah ha. Smurfette suck all the magic and free all the smurfs and princess Sofia. Gargamel Said No!

it send Gargamel Azrael and Monty flying out of his castle and landed back at The Swamp of no return and Fish are biting them and Chasing him and his pets all over the swap. Gargamel Said OW OW OW Smurfintine!  
Smurfintine!

The Magic Unlock The Cages and free princess sofia and all the Smurfs. Princess Sofia Said We're free! Smurfette Did it she save us.

Clumsy Smurf Said I'm okay. Yeah!

Smurfblossom hugs her friends. SmurfBlossom Said I thought we were goners.

SmurfWillow Said All right. Everybody.  
Thank goodness.

Hefty Smurf Said All right!

Clumsy Smurf Said I'm okay!

Brainy Smurf Said She did it!

Princess Sofia Said Hefty Brainy Clumsy you guys are Okay! and i'm happy your all right. Hefty Smurf Said Were happy your ok to Sofia and Where's Smurfette?

Hefty Smurf Said Hey.

Princess Sofia and the smurfs saw Smurfette turn back into a lump of clay and everyone was Sad. Hefty Smurf Said Smurfette?

Princess Sofia Said Gasp! Papa Smurf What happened?

Papa Smurf Said This is what she once was Sofia.

Hefty and Princess Sofia place their Hand on the clay that was Smurfette. SmurfBlossom Crying and Hugs SmurfWillow to lose her new best friend. Sofia was Crying too that smurfette is gone. the smurfs are crying as well. Papa Smurf Said No. No, no, no.  
There's gotta be  
something I can do.  
There's gotta be a spell.  
There's gotta be something.  
I know there is.  
Where is it? What page?  
Must be here.  
"Alchemy, vanishing,  
"lead into gold."  
No, that's not it.

Brainy Smurf Said Papa.

Papa Smurf Said Which spell? Which spell?

Brainy Smurf Said Papa.  
We won't find the answer  
to this in a book.

Princess Sofia Said Brainy right and i'm sorry for everything papa smurf. Papa Smurf Said no it not sofia and i'm sorry for yelling at you and you just wanna help the smurfs. Hefty Smurf Said Let's take her home.

Hefty Smurf Carry the clay of Smurfette Back to Smurf Village.


	13. Smurfette become a Real Smurf

The Smurfs and Girl Smurfs with Beakers and light bugs to walk to the village to put Smurfette on The Flower bed and Sofia become Human again and see the smurfs that Smurf Sofia is really Princess Sofia she came to the village to help Smurfette find the lost village and Sofia walk next to The Clay of Smurfette and place her hand on it. all the smurfs hold hands but sofia place her hand of the clay of smurfette. I knew that I was different  
Didn't think you'd understand  
Nothing happens like you plan it anyway

Searching for a reason  
Guess I never really knew  
Where I belong

I can see things clearly  
But it's time to say goodbye  
And then leaves me asking why  
It took so long

I was always trying  
To find that special thing inside  
That made me strong

[Reff]  
Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
But you will always find me in your heart

Looking for some answers  
And questioning what's real  
I was facing what I feel and what I know

Never quite believing  
I have the power to define what makes things true  
So when I'm feeling different  
When like no one really cares  
A little lonely, a little scared, or even blue  
I just think of how you loved me  
And I realized my heart belongs.

All The Smurfs are sad along with Princess Sofia. Papa Smurf Said She never thought  
she was a real smurf.  
But she was  
the truest smurf of all.

Princess Sofia walk next to The Clay of what left of Smurfette and place her hand on it. Princess Sofia Crying Said I Wish Smurfette was a Real Smurf. Sofia Amulet glows and With power of The Smurfs essence and it went into The clay and Smurfette become a real smurf. Smurfette Said Sofia why are you Crying. Princess Sofia Open her eyes and saw Smurfette standing next to her and she hug Smurfette. Princess Sofia Said Smurfette your Ok I Miss you your my best smurf friend i ever had. Smurfette Said and your my best friend for a princess thank you sofia. Smurfette and Sofia walk next to Clumsy. Smurfette Said Sofia Why is everyone crying?

Clumsy Smurf Said It's Smurfette.  
She's a lump of Clay.

Princess Sofia Said Clumsy she ok. Smurfette Said Sofia Right clumsy, it's me.

he open his eyes and saw Smurfette alive next to princess Sofia. Smurfette Said I'm right here.

Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfette? Clumsy touch her Nose.

Clumsy Smurf Said It's Smurfette.  
It's Smurfette! Princess Sofia Said everyone Smurfette ok.

Brainy Smurf Said Quiet, clumsy and Princess Sofia.

Papa Smurf Said Let him and The Princess be, brainy.  
We all grieve in our own way.

Clumsy Smurf Said She's here! Princess Sofia Said Clumsy right she right here.

Hefty Smurf Said Poor little bro.  
I know how he and the princess feels Gasp!

Hefty see Clumsy And Princess Sofia with Smurfette. Clumsy and Princess Sofia Said Yeah!

Hefty Smurf Said Smurfette!

Brainy Smurf Said Oh, hefty, not you, too. Gasp!

Hefty Smurf Said You're all right!

Clumsy Smurf Said yeah. Princess Sofia Said ha ha ha ha ha i'm so happy. Hefty Smurf Said Don't ever do that to me again.

Smurfette Said I won't. I promise.

Brainy Smurf Said yeah ha ha ha ha ha. Papa Smurf Said Huh?

Brainy Smurf Said Yes, yes, yes!

Papa Smurf walk to see smurfette ok and Hug her. Papa Smurf Said You never cease to amaze me.

Princess Sofia The Smurfs from Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove are Happy and Cheer that smurfette is ok. Papa Smurf Said So, as for that  
burning question...

Brainy Smurf Said What's a Smurfette?  
Well, I don't need a book  
to tell you she's...  
Right.  
Smurfette can't be defined  
by just one word.  
She's many things.

SmurfBlossom Said Oh, she and Princess doesn't know it yet,  
but she and Sofia are my new best friends.

Clumsy Smurf Said Smurfette and Sofia are a bunny wranglers. bucky glow again.

SmurfStorm Said She's tough.  
Not as tough as me,  
but tough enough.  
Hefty Smurf Said Smurfette can be anything  
she wants to be.

Princess Sofia Said Smurfette is like the sister i never had in my whole life. Smurfette Said Hey Sofia wanna join the party. Princess Sofia Said Well ok smurfette. Sofia touch her Amulet and Say Princess Sofia Said I Wish i was a Smurf. she turn into a smurf again. Princess Sofia Said All right Smurfs let's Party. The Smurfs Cheer. Smurfette Princess Sofia and the Smurfs are Dancing.

I talk with a mouth full (uh-huh)  
But I couldn't be sweeter  
Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way  
I won't play, follow the leader

[Pre-Chorus]  
And I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
I don't talk like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
But I know I'm a gem  
I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it  
'Cause I'm a lady

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm a lady  
Come on! I'm a, I'm a lady  
All my girls, show them you're a lady  
Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady

[Verse 2]  
I know I laugh too loud  
And I might cry too much  
To all those judgy eyes  
I got a whole lotta love

[Pre-Chorus]  
And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
I know I'm a gem  
I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it  
'Cause I'm a lady

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm a lady  
Yeah, I'mma, I'm a lady  
All my girls, show them you're a lady  
Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady  
All my girls, show them you're a lady  
Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady

[Bridge]  
And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart  
And when I break it down, it's a work of art  
And if you feel the same, can you participate?  
I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say  
And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart  
And when I break it down, it's a work of art  
And if you feel the same, can you participate?  
I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say

[Chorus]  
And I don't look like them  
I don't talk like them  
But I know I'm a gem  
I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it  
'Cause I'm a lady  
And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it)  
I know I'm a gem  
I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it  
'Cause I'm a lady

[Outro]  
(Yeah) 'cause I'm a lady  
(Hey yeah, hey yeah)  
I'mma, I'mma lady  
All my girls, show them you're a lady  
Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady  
All my girls, show them you're a lady  
Tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady They Stop Dancing and Snappy take a picture. Snappy Said Everybody say Blue Cheese. Princess Sofia Smurfette and The Smurfs Said Blue cheese!

Princess Sofia Said Smurfette what Happened to that big nose wizard Gargamel. Smurfette Said I Don't know maybe he got lost in the swamp of no return. Princess Sofia and Smurfette laughing. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.


	14. Gargamel And The End Credits

Ariel Winter as Sofia  
Demi Lovato as Smurfette,[8] a girl smurf who was created by the wizard Gargamel. Surrounded by male Smurfs who each have a clear role in the village, she becomes curious about her own purpose.  
Rainn Wilson as Gargamel,[8] an evil wizard who seeks to find the Smurfs and steal their magic in order to become the greatest evil wizard in the world.  
Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf,[9] the fatherly Smurf chief leader of Smurf Village and narrator, who does not want his children entering the Forbidden Forest.  
Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf,[10] a strong Smurf who has a crush on Smurfette.  
Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf,[10] an accident-prone Smurf who tends to panic.  
Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf,[10] a book-smart Smurf who butts heads with Hefty.  
Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow,[1] the motherly Smurf leader of Smurfy Grove and Papa Smurf's love interest.  
Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm,[1] a tough female Smurf who doesn't trust Smurfette.  
Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom,[1] an energetic female Smurf who quickly befriends Smurfette.  
Ariel Winter as Smurflily,[1] a smart and gentle female Smurf.  
Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody,[11] a musical female Smurf.  
Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf,[1] a Smurf who is always grouchy, ill-tempered, and rude.  
Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf,[1] a Smurf who bakes cakes.  
Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf,[1] a Smurf who is obsessed with his looks.  
Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf,[12][1] a Smurf that plays pranks on others.  
Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf,[1] a Smurf who is a farmer.  
Kelly Asbury as Nosey Smurf,[1] a Smurf who peeks in on private activities.  
Alan Mechem as Passerby Smurf  
Patrick Ballin as Patient Smurf, who is seen in a session with the silent Therapist Smurf, and Frank the Caterpillar, who works as a masseuse in Smurfy Grove.  
Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug,[1] Brainy's ladybug assistant.  
Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade, a female Smurf.  
Frank Welker as Azrael, Gargamel's pet cat.  
Dee Bradley Baker as Monty, Gargamel's pet vulture.  
Gargamel: I was this close to getting rid of the smurfs and that princess smurf, and you ruined everything. I knew I should have gotten a dog from the shelter. I'm not saying this to be cruel, okay? I'm saying it to be constructive. You're a useless feline. That's just mean. That's mean. There was a line, and you crossed it. I was just jib-jabbing, and you crossed that line, and that stung. I demand an apology. You were going to learn this  
one way or another, but I am not your real father. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is destroying the smurfs and the princess. Any thoughts? I mean, I have thoughts. But I always like to spitball off of your thoughts. Azrael, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Your ideas are terrible. I can't think with this music. Can someone please shut off the music? And what's with all these words scrolling in front of me? Did the smurfs do this so that I would be distracted and not be able to destroy them as easily? "Matte painters"? I don't even know what that means. Someone just made that up, right? I feel sorry for whoever "matte" is. "Look development artists"? Oh, yes, of course, let's develop some looks. Like maybe a really angry look, because you two totally ruined my plans. Am I going mad, Azrael? For the last time, get them to shut off this music!  
Princess Vivian Said oh sorry big nose wizard. Gargamel Said it's Gargamel to you kid.


End file.
